hist111fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:South Sudan Referendum/@comment-5707233-20121205164847
the information i will be saying in class: Refugee slide: My presentation is focusing on the time period in the Sudanese community in both Egypt and Canda after the 2005 Comprehensive Peace Agreement and leading up to/ before the 2011 Independence Refendum. The 2005 comprehensive peace agreement was meant to end the second sudanese civil war and it set a timeline for South Sudan referendum on its independence. Egypt Slide: International Organization for Migration (IOM) processes refugees for resettlement and assisting in their medical examinations. They also have cultural orientation for the refugees to prepare them for resettlement. Because the UN assistance is limited, churches have opened learning centers for both children and adults, provide food, health care, job placement and financial assistance. Due to Egypt's high unemployment rate and their economic condition popular opinion is against allowing rights to sudanese refugees b/c of their strain on the country's resources. Legal employment of sudanese Refugees is almost impossible. The 2003 labor law forces all foreignors (and refugees) to have a permit to work. The requirements are very strict which include assessments of their legal status. In 2006 employers have been required to submit a certificate verifying that Sudanese refugees are not carrying AIDS, because of this only a fraction of the sudanese can get working permits. Canada slide: Canada has taken an active role in trying to achieve lasting peace between South Sudan and Sudan. Their Sudan task force attempts to do this through a program called Canada's whole of Government approach. Canada Con't: Canada's aproach is based on three pillars: aid, diplomacy and security. These are led by four major sections of the Canadain govn't: Foreign Affairs and International Trade Canada, the Canadian International Development Agency (CIDA), the Royal Canadian Mounted Police (RCMP), and the Department of National Defence (DND). CIDA provides assistance to those who were affected in the situation in Darfur and helsps displaced people from Sudan and South Sudan to return and reintergrate into society. They lend armoured cars to peacekeeping effots and offer training to African peacekeepers. Canada has involved their own citizens into the peacekeeping process through the UN. Canadian Aid: Sources from http://www.canadainternational.gc.ca Canada provides Aid to the affected populations in Sudan and South Sudan. In South Sudan Canada focuses on health for mothers, children and newborns. It also suports public instituions that will help build the future nation to be stable and prosperous. Even though they face challenges they have made progress such as: *In 2010, food assistance was provided to 11 million vulnerable people and water and sanitation services were provided to one million displaced persons in the former united Sudan. *More than six million children in Sudan and 600,000 in South Sudan received basic integrated health services in 2010, and 176 health facilities were constructed or rehabilitated; *More than 500 schools were constructed or rehabilitated and school supplies reached 2.2 million students across Sudan and South Sudan; *160,000 children now have access to child-friendly environments and 1,200 children and youth were released from armed forces or groups; *Food production increased in several South Sudanese communities through the provision of seeds and tools, and the clearing and restoration of non-arable land. *More than 300 institutions across the Government of South Sudan implemented a new electronic payroll system. Canadian Diplomacy: Canada participates actively in peace processes in which they too have made progress such as: *Helped persuade leaders in Sudan and South Sudan to implement the provisions of the Comprehensive Peace Agreement and abide by the results of the referendum on the independence of South Sudan. *Assisted with the deployment of international observers, the design and distribution of 2.2 million voter-education packages, and the training of 200 journalists, more than 31,000 police officers and 75 judges, to ensure voters were able to freely cast their ballots in the referendum. *Provided significant support to the Darfur peace process, which resulted in a preliminary agreement in July 2011 *Provided support to the transitional and permanent constitutional processes in South Sudan. Canadian Security: Despite the ongoing challenges, real progress continues to be made: *Since 2006, Canada has deployed more than 550 police and military personnel in support of the following UN and AU peace operations: ** security preparations for the January 2011 referendum on southern Sudan’s secession. *UNMISS (UN Mission in South Sudan): Training and mentoring of South Sudanese police officers and delivering programs to improve community-level security and curtail ethnic and tribal violence. *Canada has provided training, equipment and infrastructure to enhance the capacity of South Sudan’s land commissions, airport authorities, justice, police, and prison sectors, to safeguard the rule of law and strengthen the ability of the country to respond to criminal threats and potential terrorist activity. Last Slide: Canada is a leading player in working towards a lasting peace and stability in Sudan. Canada has helped to construct and rehabilitate nearly 300 schools and 107 health facilities, distribute over 1 million malaria nets, and provide an estimated 736,000 people across Sudan and South Sudan with access to clean and safe water. Canada is also helping to build the justice system in South Sudan, as well as key areas of public administration and financial management. Canada funded a comprehensive prison reform project, a program that builds the capacity of the Southern